The Story In His Head
by Gallifreyan Queen
Summary: Superwholock! There's a new prophet for a new prophecy. Sam, Dean, and Cas set out to find what this means and who is The Doctor this prophecy involves. And if they can get this new prophet to cooperate.
1. Chapter 1

_authors__ note:This is the first fanfic I've ever written so if its not good I'm sorry. It's a superwholock fic. I don't know how often I will update it and add new chapters the like. If you read my story and like it feedback is greatly appreciated, if you read it and you don't like it constructive criticism is appreciated. Also I do not have a beta so sorry for any errors. Thank you._

_221b Baker street_

_10:15 a.m._

_POV : Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, you alright in there?" John called to me through the bathroom door. <em>Not particularly. <em>"I'm fine John, I'll be out in a minute."

I could hear John hesitate before he left. Better that way John has been worrying about me constantly since Mary. Two months, one week ,three days 14 hours ago, she miscarried. Unexpected or not John wanted that baby so did Mary. She couldn't take the reality I believe. She did want a normal life but once she had one it became too complex. Simply enough they got a divorce. Unfortunately that left John with little to do other than worry about me. _Not the best timing. _

As I splashed another handful of cold water into my face I look at my reflection. I clutched the edge of the sink, I haven't slept in five days, a bit much even for me. Despised mirrors, I truly did. I couldn't stop myself from seeing, deducing myself black under my eyes, the shaking in my hands and how my cheeks were hollower than normal, and every other thing that showed myself I'm falling apart at the seams.

"I need another case, dammit." I mumbled, as I straighten up leaving to go find John.

_Motel 8_

_2:28 a.m._

_POV : third person_

* * *

><p>"Dean. Dean. Dea-"<p>

"Wh- what the fuck Cas!" Dean shouted as he jolted up in bed. His hand already on the gun under his pillow.

"Ung what's going on?!" Sam said as he turned on the small lamp between their beds.

The angel straightened up glancing at Sam. "I need to talk to you both."

"It couldn't have waited till morning?!" Dean said throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face with his hand. "We just ganked a whole nest of vamps man."

"No it can not-"

"Cas four hours is all we're asking." Sam said annoyed.

"Did Chuck write another book? I'll kill that little bastard." Dean said fully awake now.

"No. The other prophet." Cas responded.

"I thought there could only be one prophet at a time?" Sam asked.

"There is something different about this prophet. Chuck's prophecies are about you two. No one knows what this prophets prophecies are about. Angels have heard whispers about him for almost two decades now but we could never locate him. Till now."

"Ok if his 'prophecies' aren't about us what do we care?" Dean said.

"I believe the prophecies may be merging. I'm not sure what this will do to the prophets or mean for you two."

"That seems like a lot of nothin' Cas." Said Dean.

"We need to find the other prophet." After glancing at his brother, Sam went and collected their bags.

"Ok Cas where is he?"

"His name is Sherlock Holmes. He is in London."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a fucking minute! London? Like Britain London? Meaning we would have to fly there?!" Dean said.

"Is there another one?" Cas said tilting his head.

"Yeah, 28 I think." Sam interjected.

"Why do you even- never mind." Dean said shaking his head.

"Fine Cas use your angel mojo and zap us over there it's better than a plane."

"I can't." Cas said shaking his head.

"What do you mean you can't? Are your angel powers not working?" Asked Sam.

"My powers are working fine. Something about this prophet protects him from any form of supernatural being. Whatever it is, is strong enough to cover most of London. I will still be able to enter the city but I can not use my powers."

"So basically…" Sam started to say. "You'll be a baby in a trench coat." Dean finished.

Annoyed Cas looked away from the Winchesters. "Plane tickets. As soon as possible. Call me when you are at the airport." Cas said before vanishing.

_T.A.R.D.I.S._

_Time unknown_

_POV: Third person_

* * *

><p>"Ponds!" The Doctor shouted as he ran around the console. "Where would you like to go this time?"<p>

"Maybe we could go to Rio? And actually make it there this time." Amy said with a pointed look at The Doctor.

"Alright Rio it is than. Unless Rory the roman has any other suggestions?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh no Rio is-"

Suddenly the TARDIS gave a lunge and groan throwing her passengers to the ground. "What was that?!" Rory yelled.

"No clue. Something…new." The Doctor said as he looked up smiling. "Rio can wait."

"Where are we going?" Amy asked clinging on to the console for support.

"London, 2014." The Doctor answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_221b Baker street_

_10:25 a.m._

_POV : Third person_

* * *

><p>Sherlock walked out of the bathroom in to the sitting room to see John on the phone.<p>

"Ok. Thanks Lestrade we'll be there." John said before hanging up the phone. Eyes lighting up Sherlock asked. "Case?"

"Yeah. Weird too. Two people disappeared without a trace two days ago." John said.

"How is that interesting." Sherlock said annoyed. "I need a case John! A good one!" Sherlock shouted leaning over running his fingers through his hair.

"When I said without a trace I mean it. They were last seen next to the old cemetery outside of town. Lestrade said there were no signs of struggle, no notes, and no relation to each other. And if you're quite through yelling we can get a cab and meet Lestrade there."

"Hmm somewhat interested now. And I'm desperate. It either this or go to Mycroft for something. Fine let's go. "

Pulling up at the cemetery and walking in Lestrade greeted them. "Good you're here. Now Sherlock I'm sorry but we were shorthanded and-"

"What the hell is the freak doing here?!" Sally said annoyed.

"Your job considering how incompetent you are at it." Sherlock responded walking right past her.

Walking up to a small fountain in the middle of the cemetery, a few trees around it. Sherlock asked "this is where they supposedly vanished?"

"Yeah. We found the girls bag with an ID in it right next to the tree and a backpack 8 feet from that with the boys' ID. Which we bagged for evidence. Other than that nothing. Do you have any theories?" The detective inspector asked.

"Four so far. Four drum beats." Sherlock said inspecting the ground around where girls bag would have been.

"Sorry what about drums?" John asked confused.

"I didn't say anything about drums."

"I thought-never mind I must have heard wrong."

"Angels. Angels in the cemetery. Manhattan. Alright two theories."

"What are you talking about 'angels'?" Lestrade asked stepping closer to Sherlock.

"I didn't say- angels. Angels have the phone box." Hunching over Sherlock grabbed at his hair mumbling those words over and over.

"Sherlock what's wrong?" John asked crouching next to him getting more worried by the minute.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lestrade demanded sounding panicked. Glancing over he saw a few of the officers getting closer. "Hey back off! Now!" He shouted at them as they now went back to whatever tasks they were doing before.

"John!" Sherlock shouted as he pushed himself up and latched on to the front of Johns sweater. "I- I need you to call Mycroft." He said reaching up and clutching his head with one hand.

"I yeah of course." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Sherlock what-"

"Don't ask. Please." Looking down John saw Sherlock looking more distressed Than he'd ever seen him.

"Yes? Is this important, I have somewhere to be?" Mycroft answered from the other end.

"Sherlock's hurt."

"He gets himself hurt on cases all the time. I didn't get a call from the hospital so why is this time important enough to call for a phone call?"

No. His head. Something- he keeps saying things that don't make sense. He told me to call you."

"Put him on."

"Just tell me-"

"Now!"

John handed the phone to Sherlock and he Slowly put it up to his ear trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Sherlock Listen to me breathe. Slowly."

"I am breathing you idiot."

"What level is it?"

"Four maybe five."

"Alright what was the case? tell me about your case."

"The case had angels. Don't blink. Blink and you're dead."

"No." Mycroft said calmly from the other end. "Ok Sherlock tell me about something else. Anything."

"He's coming. the magic man is coming. Others are too but I can't see them not like I can see him."

"Sherlock he's not real. Did you go off your medication again?"

"I hate the pills. They make everything seem dull and washed out."

sighing Mycroft said. "They help you to keep this from happening."

"I'm tired Mycroft. He's coming. The Ponds are coming. And something new." Sherlock mumbled as his eyes slowly shut. John took the phone out of his hand and saw Mycroft had already hung up.

"Why the bloody hell was that?" Lestrade asked.

"I have no idea." John replied.

_Utah_

_Salt Lake City airport_

_2:25 p.m._

_POV : Third person_

* * *

><p>"Yes ok. Thank you." Sam said as he and Dean walked through the terminal gate. "Ok 15 minutes till our flight. You wanna call Cas?"<p>

"Why do I got a call him?" Dean asked. "It's not like he only-"

"Just call him we're gonna be late." Sam interrupts.

Dean sits down at the chairs outside of the gate and says. "Fine. Ah. Oh Castiel I pray to thy that he gets his feathery ass down here."

"Why do you always comment on my 'ass' when you pray to me?" Cas asked tilting his head.

Sputtering Dean said. "I don't- I do not-"

"Ahem. Guys plane?" Sam said looking between them. Standing up and grabbing his bag Dean said. "Yeah alright. My baby's with Bobby and we'll get supplies there right?"


End file.
